Miraculous: Springtime Memories
by Conspiraty
Summary: Springtime is in the air, and what better way to celebrate spring with flowers? Read as each of the Miraculous characters go through some events based on meanings of flowers. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.
1. Cherry Blossom

_Penguin: Hello chibis! So it's spring time! My favorite season, woohoo! So I decided to make a one-shot series about the springtime, and the main focus on spring is the flowers. So, all of the one-shots will be based on flower meanings. The first meaning is from Cherry Blossoms, which a certain reviewer loves to say ;P_

 _Cherry Blossom_

" _The significance of the cherry blossom tree in Japanese culture goes back hundreds of years. In their country, the cherry blossom represents the fragility and the beauty of life. It's a reminder that life is almost overwhelmingly beautiful but that it is also tragically short." ~Huffington Post, August 30_ _th_ _, 2013._

* * *

" _Mommy, push me higher!" a squeaky voice yelled, giggling. Alya smiled and pushed her higher. "Wow, you're really getting some air kiddo!" Nino chuckled. "Watch out for the camera."_

 _The little girl smiled brightly as her mother pushed her on the swing. "Mommy, watch this!" she exclaimed. "Watch what?" Alya asked with a confused look on her face. The little girl swung up and jumped off the swing. Nino ran over to her and caught her before she hit the ground._

" _Melanie, you need to be careful!" Nino chuckled as he held his daughter in one hand and filmed Alya's upset face with the camera. "Oh come on babe, she didn't get hurt!" Nino teased behind the camera. Alya started to chase them and Nino ran with Melanie. "Can't catch us, mommy!" Melanie giggled._

"Turn the video off, Nino." Alya said to Nino who was sitting on the couch, watching the video. "But Alya-"

"I SAID, turn it off!" Alya repeated angrily, packing up boxes in the living room. Nino sighed and pressed the power button on the remote, making the tv go silent. He looked around the house and saw that almost everything was packed. He didn't want to leave the house.

But Alya didn't give him much of a choice.

"Nino, can you help me move these boxes outside?" Alya asked him as she taped the boxes closed. Nino looked at her with a blank face. Alya turned to him and said, "Nino, can you please help me? The truck will be here any minute." She turned back to the boxes.

"Melanie wouldn't have wanted this." Nino said quietly. Alya froze and slowly turned to him. "Don't ever say that name again." Alya hissed at him.

"Why not? She's our daughter, and she wouldn't be happy with this-"

"Melanie was only 7, Nino. 7! And she's not here anymore, okay?! She's gone!" Alya yelled at him, clenching her fists tightly. Nino stood up and walked behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Alya, there's not a day when I don't think about her. And I know you miss her too. Why do you have to pretend she didn't exist?! You threw away all of her pictures, you refuse to see her videos, and now you're packing everything away to pretend she never even lived here! Why are you trying to forget her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alya replied, shoving his hands away. She picked up a box and went outside to put it by the mailbox. Nino stormed after her and grabbed her wrists tightly. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Alya screeched.

Nino dragged her inside the house and upstairs. Alya looked at the doors and saw one at the end of the hall. On the white door, it had the word 'Melanie' on it with pink letters and glitter. Melanie also had put stickers on the door, Tinker Bell and kittens. Her two favorite things.

"Nino, don't do this!" Alya growled. Nino opened the door and pulled her inside. He shut the door and locked it, standing in front of the door so Alya couldn't get out.

"Nino, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Alya screamed at him. "You think you can just pack everything away and move to a new house to forget about her, but I can't do that. You think you've dealt with it, but you act like you don't even care about her!"

"Of course I cared about Melanie, are you mad?! She was the light of my life, she would be the first thing I think about when I woke up! Don't you DARE accuse me of not loving our child!"

"So why did you throw away all of her pictures? It's like you want to believe she never existed. You don't want to be reminded of her."

"STOP IT!" Alya screeched, gripping her hair and pacing around Melanie's room. "No, I won't. I've been asking you to have more kids for two years now. But you make excuses every time. I want to know why you refuse to have more kids."

"I'm not discussing this with you Nino." Alya marched to the door but Nino stopped her, grabbing her wrists again. "We're going to discuss it whether you like it or not."

Alya tried to pull him off, but he kept holding on to her. "Nino, I swear I will-"

"Melanie would want us to be happy Alya."

"STOP SAYING HER NAME!" Alya screamed at him. "Alya, I know you think you're to blame for Melanie's death. But you couldn't do anything about it. That drunk driver didn't know what he was doing."

"I should have never taken her out for ice cream that day." Alya murmured. "Stop blaming yourself, Alya. It's not your fault. Melanie's…in heaven. And she was the best gift we've could have ever asked for. But throwing away her pictures and trying to forget her isn't the best solution to this."

"…"

"Having another kid wouldn't replace her. She'll still be the first child we've had. And once another kid grows up…they'll get to know about their big sister. And watch her videos and see how beautiful she was. They'll want to be just like her when they grow up."

Alya slowly took his hands off her wrists and looked up at him. "We need to move the boxes outside. I'll…pack up Melanie's things and put them outside."

"Alya-"

"I'm not throwing it away. I want to keep it for the new house." Alya whispered. Nino nodded slowly and unlocked the door. "I'll be waiting outside for you." Nino slowly kissed her forehead and left the room. Alya looked around.

Melanie wanted her room pink, because it reminded her of the ballerinas in the movies. She wanted to become a ballerina when she grew up.

Melanie had a small queen size bed in the middle with white bedsheets and a pink comforter with kittens on them. They haven't been touched in two years. Alya glanced at the crayon drawings Melanie did on the wall.

She loved to color, and when she ran out of paper, she colored on the walls. Alya touched them with her index finger gingerly. Melanie always colored with purple crayon. It was the only crayon she liked.

Alya crossed her arms and walked to Melanie's window. She saw the boxes outside and she stared at them.

"Mommy?" a voice said. Alya turned around quickly. "What?" she muttered. "I'm over here, on the bed." Alya turned to the bed and saw a little girl with cocoa skin and brown curly hair that went to her shoulders. She was wearing a green dress and black Mary Janes with white socks.

The clothes she was wearing when she died.

"Melanie?" Alya blinked and rubbed her eyes. She was still there on the bed.

"Mommy, you're not dreaming. It's me as an angel."

"Melanie…"

"I want you to make Daddy happy. It's okay if you have another kid. And promise me something." Alya nodded slowly. Melanie jumped off the bed and hugged her mom's legs. Alya looked down at her and Melanie looked up at her. "Promise me that you won't blame yourself anymore. Be happy."

Alya crotched down to her level and hugged her, stroking her hair and closing her eyes. "Okay baby."

"Alya!" Nino shouted from downstairs. "Are you done?!" Alya opened her eyes and Melanie wasn't there anymore. Alya blinked and stood up. "I'm coming!" She shouted, running downstairs and grabbing more boxes.

Outside on a tree branch, Melanie sat, swinging her legs back and forth. She watched her parents packing up her room. She smiled and blew a kiss to her parents before disappearing from the tree.

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's all for today! I don't know how long this will last, but I'm gonna update every Wednesday for this. You can request any flower you want. Bai!_


	2. Pink Rose

_Penguin: Hello everyone! So I'm going to answer to reviews because I didn't do them last time._

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _SJJSpice1: I can't say. And he is. Thank you! I'm looking forward for you to read it! XOXO c;_

 _Misdragongirl: I type the chapters in advance, so the only thing I really do when I edit is put the breaks and read it over so that there's no mistakes xD And the swelling's gone down, so that's good. But it's still there…_

 _Pinksakura271: Ikr? I only hate spiders. It's not healed yet, it's still there. Life is a pain in the ass. And thank you! I actually wrote that like a week ago, so I didn't even remember it was there xD I write everything in advance, so if something like that is there, then I didn't write it at the moment I posted. And yes, it's sad it burned down. But it's all because of the son of a bitch._

 _Panteabooks: Can't fool everyone. It really wouldn't have. But that does too._

 _Obsidiandragon182005: I love insanity. Nope, she doesn't. I say we kill the beast! #BeautyAndTheBeastReference_

 _Casacde00: Thank you! And it can happen when you're asleep. I woke up on Monday morning and it was there. It wasn't there when I went to sleep so it must have been when I was sleeping. I can't kill Nino, he's the comic relief! Well, we'll see._

 _Mayuralover: Thank you!_

 _Cascade00: Me too. Nope, it's not wrong. There's tons of people who like bad Adrien. I'm glad you like them! Can't believe you like them so bad that you squeal about them x'D_

 _Guest: No problem! I went back and put Stalker's POV in the beginning so people wouldn't get confused. They do, maybe that's a hint? :p_

 _Reyna: It's not Adrien. So you're welcome. I could never do that to cinnamon roll!_

 _Obsidiandragon182005: Thank you! And I'm been hearing that a lot xD_

 _Missdragongirl: Maybe. Maybe not. C: And thank you, I'm glad!_

 _Kikikwistarfire: It's not him, I promise. But it does makes sense._

 _~Responses to MSM~_

 _Reyna: It'll be the fourth chapter in the series. Thank you so much for your suggestion! And thank you! And yeah, I write sad ones sometimes. And thank you cx_

 _Guest: So you wish for it, so it shall be! It'll be the third chapter._

 _Izzy: Thank you! I love you! And don't cry, if you cry I'll cry xD And thank you so much, you're amazing!_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Guest: Thank you for reading! And we'll see, I don't know if I can top that but I'll try xD_

 _Guest: Thank you! And thank you for reading!_

 _AnimeLover2101: Thank you! You're awesome!_

 _Okay, so since Sakura sent me her request first on PM, hers is the first request to be fair. She asked me to use her OC in this one, so I'll be using Cecilia for this one. Special thanks to Pinksakura271 to letting me use her OC, and for giving me an idea for the chapter! You're awesome Sakura c:_

 _Pink Rose_

 _Meaning: Love, Gratitude and Appreciation (Reader's Digest: 6 Rose Color Meanings)_

* * *

Marinette sighed as she sat on the edge of her balcony, swinging her legs back and forth. Chat Noir revealed to her that he was the one and only Adrien Agreste.

And it didn't go quite so well…

 _After Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated the akuma underneath the stars on the rooftop, Chat Noir held out his fist for her to pound and she smiled. She pushed her fist forward so that their fists were touching. "Pound It!" the duo said at the same time. Ladybug was going to leave…_

 _But Chat Noir held her hand before she could turn around. "Don't go, my Lady." Chat whispered with a faint smile._

" _But Chat…you're going to transform any minute now-"_

" _I want you to see the real me." Chat Noir declared, cutting her off. "Chat, I-" The beeps stopped and hois Kwami flew out of his ring, revealing himself to be…_

 _Adrien Agreste. Ladybug blinked and yanked her hand away from his. "ADRIEN?!" Ladybug shouted in disbelief. "Hi Ladybug." Adrien smiled. Plagg nodded his head at her. "Sup Ladybug?"_

 _Ladybug looked at him with her mouth open wide and Adrien chuckled nervously. "I know it might be a lot to take in, but I want to know that I…love you. And I want you to love me…all of me. That's why I wanted to show myself to you. I-"_

" _No." Ladybug simply stated. Adrien slowly blinked. "No? What do you mean-"_

" _You're not that annoying, pun making flirty kitty that I know. There's no way you two can be the same person. I don't believe you." Adrien cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about? I just transformed right in front of you! I-"_

" _Adrien, you're not him. This was a wonderful prank, but it's not funny."_

" _But I-"_

" _I could never love Chat Noir. He's rude, pushy, and disgusting. I despise him." Adrien blinked back tears and he clenched his fists. "Okay, I respect your decision. I now know what you really think of me…" Ladybug blinked at him, noticing the tears he was fighting so hard not to shed. Did I…make him cry?_

" _Adrien-" Adrien jumped off the rooftop and Ladybug heard a crash. Ladybug quickly ran over to the edge of the rooftop and saw a dumpster on the way down. She heard his footsteps run away and Ladybug transformed back into Marinette. Adrien looked up and saw Marinette looking down. "Marinette…is Ladybug?" Adrien whispered. He put one foot forward, but stopped. "No, she didn't want you, Adrien. Don't go back and tell her you know." Adrien ran off again._

 _Up at the rooftop, Tikki floated next to Marinette and looked at her. "Marinette, why did you hurt him?" Marinette slowly turned to her and Tikki saw the tears streaming down her face. "Tikki…" Marinette hiccupped._

" _Marinette?"_

Marinette put her head in her hands and groaned. "I'm so stupid, I hurt Chat Noir. I didn't mean to… I feel terrible…Why did I lie to him? Why didn't I just…tell him how I feel? I know he saw me transform back…I wanted to tell him…Instead I just pushed him away…I should talk to him. But how do I get him to listen?"

"Why don't you get him something that'll show him that you care?" Tikki questioned as she zoomed out of Marinette's jacket pocket. "That's a good idea Tikki! What do you think I should get him?"

"Flowers." Tikki stated. "Flowers? But isn't it kind of weird for a girl to give a guy flowers?" Marinette asked hesitantly. "Get him flowers." Tikki repeated.

"But-"

" . ." Tikki repeated loudly. Marinette's eyes went wide at Tikki's volume. "Okay okay, I'll get him flowers." Marinette slowly got up and walked downstairs to head out. Tikki floated in the air and smiled. "It's about time you meet one of my friends for a change."

* * *

Marinette walked inside the flower shop near her house, called Father and Daughter Flower Power. The bell chimed and she noticed a girl in the corner. She had waist long strawberry blonde hair with a headband covered in pink cherry blossoms and shockingly pale pink eyes with black eye seeing glasses.

She wore a pink short sleeve shirt with the words "Pink in Powerful" in black. On top of her shirt is a black jacket with pink stitching on the sides. She wore light blue jeans with cherry blossoms running down the sides. Lastly, she wore black ankle boots with pink cats and deer intertwined.

She was watering the pink roses when Marinette slowly came up behind her. She turns and sees Marinette. She subtly rolls her pink eyes behind her black rim glasses. "Welcome to Flower Power, how may I help you?"

Marinette waves slowly. "I'm looking for some flowers." Cecilia walks over to the counter, gesturing Marinette to sit down on the bar stool. The shop was empty at that moment, because it was inventory day.

"I figured as much. Oh by the way, I'm Cecilia Roserade, I believe when telling someone your purrblems, you state your name furist." She giggled at her own cat puns. Marinette's blue belle eyes widened. "You like cat puns just like…a friend of mine. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Well your friend must have cattastic taste, but anyway, let me guess. You realized that this 'friend' of yours makes you question your feelings?" Marinette looks taken back but before she could answer, Cecilia cuts in.

"My Uncle Fu always said I had empathy powers but that could be his old age talking." Cecilia giggles, her hand holding a pale pink deer antler necklace, the necklace showing 5 points. _(A/N: Sakura made Cecilia a deer miraculous. Her Kwami is a female named Deerja. Her Kwami has light green eyes, tan ears/ body, black paws and pink furred tail. She likes to recharge with french fries. Cecilia can transform into Deer Heart, who has a flute with a hypnotizing melody as her weapon. Even though Deer Heart isn't in this…I love it anyway so it's being mentioned!)_

Marinette sighs. "Well, you're correct on that point. See, I have this HUGE crush on this one great guy, but only to find out that he has this other side of himself I never knew. What's crazy is the side I never knew of was the part of him I was rejecting unknowingly. Plus, we work together yet, until recently, we didn't know whom the other one was."

Cecilia ponders what to say next. _I can't just scream at her: MARINETTE GROW A SPINE, TELL ADRIEN YOU LOVE ALL OF HIM, CHAT NOIR INCLUDED._ Instead, she takes a hold of Marinette's shoulder gently. "So, you found out that the guy you care about cares about you back. You see the other side of him he hid from you, did you hide a side of yourself from him? A side of you that you thought he'd be disappointed of?" Marinette nodded and looked at Cecilia's pale pink eyes.

"Just as I found this hidden side of him, he saw the other side of me and he ran off before I could say anything else. I know he's disappointed of knowing my other side. But I want to talk to him." Cecilia pulls herself up from the counter and pulls up Marinette from the bar stool.

"Can I tell you something, Marinette?" Cecilia whispered softly. Marinette nodded and Cecilia leaned against the counter and touched the flowers softly on the counter with her pointer flower. It was a bouquet of lilies, fresh and brightening the room with its radiance.

"People are like flowers. They're beautiful and unique. No flowers are the same. Just like how every single person isn't the same. Beauty. Love. Happiness. All of these flowers mean something, something that people can't teach each other. That's the one lesson that my dad made sure I knew by heart. Just remember that lesson as I pass it to you."

"And, I'm pretty sure that he was thrilled to know that both of you know each other behind the mask." Marinette flinches and tilts her head at that remark, and Cecilia makes a miraculous mischievous look that Marinette doesn't see.

Cecilia leads Marinette to the flowers she was watering when they started chatting. She picks up 4 bloomed brightly pink roses. "Here Marinette, if you want to make things right with this guy, these should show your efforts nicely."

Marinette reached into her pocket and pulled out 10 euros to pay for the roses. _(A/N: Eyy, I remembered it was euros this time! ~pats myself on the back~)_ Cecilia shook her head. "Oh, no charge, it was the least I could do for your company today." Marinette takes the roses from her hand slowly. Before she left, she gave Cecilia a quick hug. "Thank you."

Cecilia pats her back, friendly but stiff. As Marinette departs the store, Cecilia pulls out her cherry blossom cell phone and dials an all too familiar phone number. The phone rings before she heard the person answer. "Hey Kitty, it's your cuz Deerie. I just sent Buggy toward your way. Purrlease listen to her, she wants to apawlogize."

He responded after he stopped laughing at the cat puns. "Understood Cherry Blossom. Thanks. Purrincess really hurt me though. She only likes the Agreste side of me, not the cat claws side I prefer."

Cecilia looks at the rest of the blooming pink roses near the front. "Well, thanks to me, Buggy sees her mistake. See you soon. Oh! When you two are finally together, stop by here. I would LOVE to see Marinette's reaction to my little trick. Plus, Papa misses you, been asking about you."

Adrien smirks on his end. "Of course, that'd be the cat's meow. And I'll be there soon, modelling keeps me busy."

"Alright, bai!" Cecilia replied, hanging up the phone. Her dad, Raymond, came downstairs from the apartment. "Cecilia, I hope you're not telling our customers that lesson you keep saying to them." Cecilia giggles. "I can't help it Daddy, it's such a good lesson!"

Raymond ruffled her hair and went to the back for inventory. Cecilia smirked. "She needed it anyway."

* * *

Marinette held the roses outside of Adrien's mansion, pushing the buzzer. The camera came out and looked at Marinette. "Yes?" Natalie asked monotone. "I'm here to see Adrien." Marinette said, smiling nervously.

Natalie looked at her for a second in a blank glare, and pushed a button. The gates opened and Marinette quickly ran to the front door and Natalie opened it. "Mr. Agreste will be here soon, please be quick."

"Thank you!" Marinette replied, running upstairs to the bedrooms. She stopped at Adrien's door and held the roses tightly. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard shuffling and Adrien opened the door.

"Natalie, I said I wasn't hungry. What do you-?" Adrien froze as he saw Marinette and not Natalie. Marinette blushed nervously and she held the roses out with her hands. "This is for you Adrien!" Adrien blinked and slowly took the flowers. "Okay? Why are you giving me roses?"

"Can we talk?" Marinette asked quickly, looking into his room over his shoulders. "Sure, I guess." Marinette walked in and Adrien closed the door, putting the roses on the computer desk. Adrien put his hands into his jean pockets.

"So what's up?" Adrien asked. "…I know you know that I'm Ladybug." Adrien's eyes widened. "How do you-?"

"I saw you look at me transform back before you ran."

"Listen, Marinette, I-"

"I don't want to interrupt, but I need you to listen to me for a minute." Adrien slowly closed his mouth and nodded, letting her speak.

"Adrien, I didn't mean to hurt you that day. My emotions took the best of me, and I…I just lost it. I didn't mean to say those things about you." Marinette felt tears streaming down her face. "I pushed you away because I thought you would be disappointed in the real me. I'm not perfect, I'm a total klutz, I'm not confident-"

Adrien slowly walked over to her and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "A-Adrien-"

"I don't need someone perfect with poise and overconfident. I need you. It doesn't matter who's underneath the mask, I made a promise that I'd love that girl no matter much. And I keep my promises."

Marinette blinked slowly. "Y-you love me?" She whispered. Adrien smiled at her. "Of course I do. What's not to love?" Marinette sniffled and wrapped her arms around him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. Adrien stroked her hair softly with one hand and his other hand was around her back.

"It's okay, buginette. I'm here. Your cat in shining armor." Marinette pulled away from his shoulder and looked at him. "Did you just make a cat pun?" Adrien smirked and kissed her forehead softly. "You love them though."

Marinette rolled her eyes, but hid her faint smile.

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's a wrap for today! I would have added a kiss scene, believe me, but I have other things to do at the moment, so GOODBYEEEEEEE TO MY LOVERS, GOODBYEEEE ALL MY FRIENDSSSSSS. ~hums~_


	3. Gardenia

_Penguin: Hello chibis, with all of your chibiness. C: Today is another update of Miraculous: Springtime Memories! I'm also planning to post more one-shots soon, don't know when, but they're coming! And fyi, April's a really busy month for me, so if I miss any days when I'm supposed to update, then blame school. Because most of the stuff that's making me busy IS SCHOOL._

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Pinksakura271: I would never make Adrien the stalker in this story. The moron in question is Nathanael. Marinette was the only one Adrien could trust about his dark side. I thought it'd be refreshing from the one we usually see. Well that or that won't happen. And with that statement…we'll see c;_

 _Missdragongirl: Thank you for reading! Idk why I do that, most of the bad stuff happens to her x'D Thanks for your support, I'm glad you're enjoying it!_

 _Panteabooks: Thank you for your support! It's not him. We'll see if that prediction is correct, my dear._

 _SJJSpice1: Tune in Friday to find out! That'll be explained more in the upcoming chapters. And I've always seen Adrien as the jealous type. Some guys are like that. Nope, it's neither of them. I have to agree, there's no evidence linking to any of them. But if you think about who has the most motive, then I think you can piece it together. Thank you for reading! I'm looking forward for you guys to read it!_

* * *

 _Gardenia (Also, thank you to the person who suggested my favorite flower! :D)_

 _Meaning: Bright white with sweet fragrance, Gardenias are often chosen for wedding bouquets. (Hint hint on today's one-shot.) These flowers are associated with several meanings including purity, love and refinement, which makes them an appropriate choice for wedding occasions. They are actually part of the coffee family, and are native to tropical sections of Africa, Asia, Australia, the Pacific Islands, and Hawaii. (Flower Meaning website.)_

* * *

Marinette smoothed her dress with her hands to make sure there was no visible wrinkles nervously. She looked at herself in the mirror. Marinette had her blue hair in a braided bun and wore a delicate long lace veil that went to the floor.

The dress she designed was a matte satin A-Line dress with a jewel neckline, long lace sleeves, and lace detailing on the front that went down to her waist. She also had a court train at the bottom of her dress. _(A/N: The website I found it on is and if you want to see it for yourself, the name of the dress is called Fanty Jewelry Neck Long Sleeves Lace Court Train Wedding Dress.)_

Today was Marinette's wedding day to the one and only Adrien Agreste. Was she nervous? Scared? Excited?

Hell yes to all of the above. She heard knocking at the door and she tilted her head in confusion. All of her bridesmaids had left a couple of minutes ago. Maybe one of them forgot something in the room. "Coming!" she said, quickly picking up her skirt and walking to the door with her heels on.

She slowly opened the door and a god appeared at the door. His blonde hair was slicked back and he was wearing a black tux with a green tie and black dress shoes. He also had a green handkerchief in his tux pocket. He smiled nervously at her. He was perfection. _Take me right now, Adrien Agreste._

Wait a damn minute. Marinette shook her dirty thoughts out of her mind. _He's not supposed to be here right now!_

"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" Marinette teased at him. Adrien winked at her. "Curiosity killed the cat, Buginette. I can't help but be irresistible to your beauty. Plus, I'm a black cat, we trail bad luck everywhere."

Marinette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "But seriously, what are you doing here? I thought you were to be at the church already." Adrien looked at her seriously. "I know when my lady is in distress."

Marinette blushed abruptly. "W-what do you mean?" Adrien past walked her into the room and Marinette closed the door, her body facing the door. "I know what you're really thinking, Marinette. I've been your friend, crime partner, and boyfriend for the past 5 years. I can read you like a damn book."

Marinette hugged herself, not knowing what to do with her hands. "I still don't know what you're talking about…"

Adrien came up behind her and hugged her from behind and Marinette looked down at the floor. "I know you're scared. But what I can't figure out is what you're scared of." Marinette sighed, Adrien feeling her stomach go up and down as he held her from behind. "I'm scared of disappointing you."

Adrien tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean, disappointing me?"

"This is the first time that I'm getting married. I don't know how to be a wife. I don't know how I'm going to be a mother. I'm afraid that you'll leave me because I can't be the perfect wife for you. I'm scared that I'll screw it up like I usually do. I'm probably not even the woman you wanted to marry."

Adrien pondered that for a moment. He then said something. "Brave? Check."

"Huh?" Marinette said. "Witty? Check. Amazing, check. Righteous? Check. Selfless? Check. Talented? Check. Beautiful? Oh hell yes, check. Kind? Check."

"What are you doing?" Marinette questioned. "Curious? Check." Adrien winked. He turned Marinette around and held her face in his hand. "Adorable freckles? Check." Marinette blushed and looked into his green eyes.

"I'm using words that describe you. The things that I love about you. And that's never going to change. I'm never going to stop loving you, even if you screw up. You're not perfect, but you're pretty damn close to it in my eyes. I don't expect you to be perfect, perfect's overrated. How could I leave the best damn thing that has ever happened to me? I don't know how to be a husband or a dad, but we can learn together. And no, you're not the woman I wanted to marry, at first."

With his other hand, Adrien cupped her cheek. "But with every passing day, I started to see you as the only one I wanted to marry. The one I want to wake up to every day and go to bed with every night. You're the only one I want, Mari. I love you too damn much to not see you as my ideal woman."

Marinette blushed madly and Adrien smirked. "Is someone blushing?" Marinette shoved him lightly. "Shut up." She muttered. Adrien chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh princess, what would I do without you?" Marinette slowly hugged him back and Adrien planted a loving kiss on her forehead.

Adrien leaned in for a kiss on the lips and Marinette put her index finger on his lips. "Bad Kitty. You're not kissing my lips until we're officially husband and wife. You've already broken one tradition by coming here."

Adrien pouted. "Damn it." Adrien let go and Marinette giggled. Adrien looked at his watch. "We'd better get going, we were supposed to be there by now." Marinette opened her door and Adrien smacked her butt on his way out. "Don't be late." He winked.

Marinette blushed. "Adrien! How could you do that?" She whined. "Why does it matter? I'll be smacking it later."

"ADRIEN!" Adrien chuckled and saw Marinette quickly picking up a pillow. He ran out the door and yelled, "Love ya gorgeous!" as Marinette threw the pillow at the open door. Marinette could still feel the blush on her cheeks as she crossed her arms and mumbled, "He's lucky I'll put up with him."

* * *

 _Penguin: Seeing as I put a hint about the wedding bouquet, I think a wedding one-shot was pretty obvious. Anyway, I cried. I have a soul, damn it. Weddings are my weaknesses! And babies and baby animals etc… Too many cute things in this world. Anyways, goodbye!_


	4. Hibiscus Flower

_Penguin: Sorry that this is late guys! I had family over for the whole week and they're a distraction so that's why I didn't post on Wednesday. Mine to Take will be updated either tomorrow or Sunday._

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Animemama328: Thank you for reading!_

 _Guest: Thanks, I guess? O.o And thank you!_

 _SJJSpice1: Hehehe I like them. You'll know soon. Aw, thank you! It's coming tomorrow or Sunday._

 _Missdragongirl: I know ;u; Sure, I'll do my best! Aw, thank you!_

 _Mayuralover: We'll find out…_

 _Pinksakura271: Yup! No problem! Yes, I did! It's lovely! Oh I don't remember reading that, I'd have to go back and look at it :s I'll let you know though. No problem, I try. xD No problem. My favorite characters are Danny, Tucker, Desiree, and Ember. My favorite episodes are Fanning the Flames, 13, Lucky in Love, Control Freaks, Identity Crisis, and Memory Blank. I'm still on Season 2 :s I haven't seen that one yet, I'm currently rewatching the series xD I'm not the biggest fan of Descendents. I'm trying not to eat cake currently xD Lmao. I don't blame him. The rant though x'D_

 _Obsidiandragon182005: Thank you! Lmao xD_

 _.3: ~sighs~ I probably fucked up again, so I'll go back and fix that later. It's Paris, not New York. Sorry for the confusion._

 _Panteabooks: Thank you!_

 _Cascade00: Sorry ;u; Thank you! And we'll find out…sometime in the future. The story's quite not done yet xD_

 _Hibiscus flower_

 _In North America especially, a_ _hibiscus_ _means a perfect wife or woman. In Victorian times, giving a_ _hibiscus_ _meant that the giver was acknowledging the receiver's delicate beauty. In China, hibiscuses symbolize the fleeting and beauty of fame or personal glory. It is given to both men and women._

 _( .com)_

* * *

Chloe giggled at an acquaintance's joke. Her father dragged her to another business dinner that she didn't want to go to. But the mayor wanted to 'show off his perfect daughter' in front of everyone. Like a shiny gold trophy. She felt like a little porcelain doll, being hung up on display for everyone to fawn over.

But Chloe hated to portray 'being the perfect daughter'. She'd rather be anywhere else than to be here right now, talking to people she doesn't even know and bragging about her dad. Chloe had her hair up in a bun and she was wearing a strapless gold dress that went to her feet and white strappy heels. She had on a gold necklace and shiny long gold earrings. Her makeup was natural.

"Attention everyone, the dinner will be starting soon. Please head to your assigned seats." Chloe groaned internally and started to head to the tables when she heard something. "Pssst, Chloe."

Chloe looked around and saw Nathanael at the door, wearing a black tie and a red bowtie with black dress shoes. Chloe looked at him in shock. "Nathanael, what are you doing here?!" She whisper yelled at him.

"Recusing you, now come on!" He whispered back, heading out. Chloe looked back at everyone going to the tables and being seated, and then ran out of the building. She ran out to the front and saw Nathanael leaning against the marble post of the building.

"Why did you come here, Nathanael?" Chloe asked curiously. "My father didn't invite you."

"I figured you needed to get out of there, you know, get some fresh air." Nathanael smiled.

Never in this moment did Chloe ever feel so grateful to hear those words. "Thank god. I hate these dinners!" Nathanael held out his hand and Chloe took it, both of them running down the stairs and into the night.

* * *

Chloe and Nathanael laid on the grass, looking up at the stars, cuddling each other. "Nathanael." Chloe whispered.

"Hm?" Nathanael answered, rubbing her back softly. "Do you think that I'm perfect?" Nathanael pondered for a bit, and then answered, "I think you're perfect to me." Chloe blushed slightly. "Really?"

Nathanael. "Of course. Even though you want to hide our relationship, I still think you're perfect. Sure, you have flaws-"

"Hey!" Chloe shouted. Nathanael chuckled. "But your flaws make you perfect. And that's why I love you. You don't hide it."

Chloe looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Nathanael. I love you too."

Nathanael rubbed her arm as they continued to look at the stars.

* * *

 _Penguin: Sorry that is short, but I just got back from work and I'm exhausted. Back to work I go tomorrow…Anyways, I'll see you guys soon! Bai chibis!_


	5. Lily

_Penguin: Hello everyone! So here is another update for Springtime Memories. I'm sorry you had to wait to read this, but I fell asleep while typing this yesterday. So here it is!_

 _Lily_

" _Symbolizing humility and devotion, lilies are the 30_ _th_ _anniversary flower- white lilies of the valley are the 2_ _nd_ _wedding anniversary flower. As the flowers most often associated with funerals, lilies symbolize that the soul of the departed has received restored innocence after death." ( .com)_

* * *

Chloe looked down at the grey crumbling gravestone, clutching a bouquet of white lilies. She was wearing a short black dress with black gloves and her hair was down, wearing a small black headband on her head.

On the gravestone read, "Olivia Bourgeois. Loving mother, wife, and friend to all." Chloe sat down in front of the grave in the grass, her hands on her lap. She put the flowers on the grave and stared at the grave. "Hi, Mom." Chloe whispered.

She clutched her dress softly and looked down. "Daddy didn't want me to come here, but I wanted to see you."

"I keep thinking about you…how I never saw you when I was a kid. Daddy tried to keep you a secret, because you did bad things." Chloe tried to blink back tears. "He didn't tell me you had another family. You left me behind. You went to your other family…and left me behind."

Tears start streaming down her face. "I still don't understand why you did it. Daddy refuses to talk about you. Because he thinks you're a whore. But I don't know what to think of you, because I never met you."

Chloe started shaking, and clutched her arms. She started to rock back and forth. "Why did you never love me Mom? Why did you leave me for them? Was I not good enough to stay?" Chloe looked at the grave, the wind blowing in her face.

"You know, Daddy told me what you did. How you had to strip to pay for the family. How you slept with other men for money. But…I can't see you in that way. Why? Why can't I see you as the slut or whore that Daddy claims you are?"

Chloe stopped crying and wiped her tears away. She glared at the gravestone and slowly got up. "I don't even know if I can call you a mother…but I had to see you…just one time." Chloe looked at the gravestone one last time, and walked away, the flower petals flowing away from the bouquet she left.

* * *

 _Penguin: Originally it was going to be Marinette at the graveyard, grieving her parents' death, but I found this one much more interesting since we don't really know anything about Chloe's mom. Thank you guys for reading! I'll see you guys soon! Bai! And sorry for the short chapter, but it was hard to come up with more details._


	6. Sunflower

_Penguin: Hello chibis! Here is the update of Springtime Memories! This one was requested by pinksakura271 by PM._

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Ivette Agreste: Everything in that story is messed up. But that's what makes it so good! I don't like murder either, but this stalker has crossed some personal lines._

 _Pinksakura271: That's a lot. O-o Police work can get dangerous. This sicko should get the death penalty. I agree. She didn't, sadly. It would have. As for his death…we'll have to wait and see._

 _Obsidiandragon182005: XDD It's killing everyone. You guys won't be expecting what happens next, I'll telling you. I love to do that! I think I speak for most of the girls when I say that I think everyone likes the bad ass Adrien. Thank you! I appreciate you reading it! It doesn't take long to write them, so thank you!_

 _Panteabooks: Everyone did. She didn't last long either. I didn't really talk about their relationship, but eventually they would have gotten together._

 _Mayuralover: Who knows? Oh wait. I do. :D There's a lot of info coming your way._

* * *

 _Sunflower( Flower Meaning Website)_

 _The sunflower has developed unique meanings across the world as it spreads in the modern age, but many cultures share similar views of the flower thanks to its physical characteristics. Some of the common meanings include:_

 _Long life, mainly since most varieties stand in full bloom for months on end during the hottest days of summer._

 _Feelings of adoration, admiration, and platonic love towards a person, such as a family member or friend._

 _Loyalty and strong bonds between two people, as represented by the strong and upright stem._

 _Seeking out positivity and strength, as the bloom turns to face the sun._

 _Nourishing yourself and others, since the sunflower produces an abundance of edible seeds._

 _Brightening your mood, through the vibrancy of the yellow or orange petals._

 _Good luck and lasting happiness, especially in the Chinese culture._

* * *

Master Fu sat in his tiny room, mediating and breathing in and out with his eyes closed. Today was his birthday, and he couldn't think of a better way to spend his birthday than to relax with mediation. A loud knock was at the door.

Master u opened one eyes and looked at the door. Okay, maybe he could think of another way. He slowly got up and opened the room. He looked up and saw Marinette there, smiling brightly with her arms behind her back. "Yes dear Marinette, how could I help you? Did your cat get sick again?"

Marinette scrunched her nose in confusion. "My cat?" Then she made a gasping face and shouted, "Yes! My…cat is doing fine! But that's not why I'm here today!" Master Fu tilted his head, smirking slightly because of the mistake she almost made. "Then why are you here?"

Marinette pulled her arms from behind his back and held a bouquet of sunflowers in her hand. "I wanted to give you these flowers to show you my appreciation. You've helped me out so many times, and I wanted to return the favor!"

Master Fu blinked at this. Sunflowers? For him? Master Fu never really asked for anything from others. He loved to help others out of the goodness of his heart, not expecting anything in return. But to have someone to do the same for him…

He didn't know how he felt. He's never had this situation before. Marinette blinked at him in confusion. "Master Fu? Are you okay?" Master Fu blinked and shook out his thoughts. He smiled warmly at Marinette and took the bouquet. "Thank you, Marinette. I'll be sure to put these in water."

Marinette grinned and looked at her phone. "Well, I have to get back home now. Enjoy the flowers!" Marinette waved and quickly rushed out of the house and Master Fu closed the door. He looked at the flowers in his hand and smelled them, taking a deep breath. He breathed out, smelling the lovely fragrance.

Next to his front door, there was a desk with a vase. Master Fu went over to it and poured water into it with his pitcher, placing the flowers inside. He started to walk away when he heard his doorbell again. "Who could THAT be?" Master Fu questioned, scratching his head in confusion.

He walked over to the door again and saw Adrien standing outside with his arms behind his back. "Hello, Mr. Agreste. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Master Fu asked. Adrien smiled at him. "Hi Fu! I must greet you with a _pawsome_ gift for all you've done for me." Master Fu looked at him blankly.

Adrien chuckled. "Alright, no cat puns today, I see. Anyways, this is for you." Adrien pulled his arms from behind and held a bouquet of sunflowers. _Another one?_ Master Fu thought. Master Fu smiled at him. "Thank you Mr. Agreste. I appreciate the gesture." Adrien nodded and did a two finger salute. "Enjoy and have a purrfect day!" He winked.

Master Fu looked at him blankly again. "I had to do it one more time. Can't blame a guy." He smiled sheepishly. Master Fu rolled his eyes and shut the door. He put the flowers on the table next to the other ones. _Did they know today was my birthday today? They couldn't have possibly known…_

As Master Fu pondered over this, another knock at the door came. Master Fu threw his hands up in exasperation. "What is up with all of the visiting today?!" Master Fu exclaimed. Master Fu quickly walked to the door and opened it, seeing Cecilia with his hands behind her back.

"Hey Fu! It's me! Your purrfect niece!" Cecilia brightly smiled. Master Fu chuckled. "How could I forget you, Cecilia? You practically visit me every day!"

"I know! Anyways, I wanted to give you the most clawsome gift you've ever received furom little old me!" Cecilia pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind her back and gave them to Master Fu. Master Fu faintly smiled.

"I'm guessing today is 'Give Master Fu Sunflowers Day' or something, huh?" Master Fu asked. Cecilia tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean, uncle?" Master Fu glanced at the other flowers sitting at his table and he grinned, looking back at her. "Never mind, Cece. Anyways, thank you for the flowers. Anyways, I'll see you at the house in a bit for my birthday dinner."

Cecilia nodded eagerly. "Okay! Bye Uncle Fu!" Cecilia waved shyly and ran off, Master Fu closing the door. Wayzz flew out of Master Fu's shirt pocket and looked at him. "Well, I'd say you have a good group of kids there, if I do say so myself."

Master Fu glanced up at him and smiled the biggest smile Wayzz had seen in years. "This has been a memorable birthday indeed."

* * *

 _Penguin: Thank you guys for reading! Remember, Mine to Take is being updated tomorrow! Bye!_


	7. Daisy

_Penguin: Hello chibis! I have a poll open on my profile for a vote on what story you want me to post next. I'd gladly appreciate it if you go and vote on it! It'll help me know what you guys want. I don't know how long it'll be up there, probably until Mine to Take is completed. So when you get a chance, go and vote!_

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Ivette Agreste: He's fine. You should be reading it, to find out who the stalker is xD_

 _Pinksakura271: It happens. Yeah, Adrien's not gonna talk to his dad. It was a shock to find out that Marinette is gone. Meh, both are pretty bad. No, it's not Alya. She hasn't appeared…yet. Nope, no one did._

 _Obsidiandragon182005: Everything does. Yup, she did._

 _Casacde00: We'll know soon! I can't either xD_

 _Panteabooks: I'm not saying anything :x_

 _Guest: I'm sorry! And I love to torture :o_

 _Aur: I can't tell you! I do it because I love it! And to make you feel better, no one has guessed who it is yet._

 _~Responses to MSM~_

 _Cascade00: Aw, thank you! Knowing that you're happy makes me glad c:_

 _Izzy: Yup! There should be one! And that's a tall order to request xD_

 _Reginavilla04: I know, I know. I know it started with a W and I forgot the name. I'll go back and fix it after this :s And it's this chapter._

 _Mayuralover: Thank you! And it was!_

* * *

 _Daisy (Flower Meaning Website)_

 _At first, it can seem that there can be as many meanings for daisies as there are species of daisies. However, the most generally accepted meanings are:_

 _Innocence, especially with white daisies with yellow or pale centers._

 _Purity- also shown by daisies that are as white as possible._

 _New beginnings, which is why they are often found in bouquets for new mothers or as gifts for children._

 _True love- because each daisy flower is really two flowers blended together in harmony._

 _That the sender can keep a secret. Keeping a secret is one way a person can exhibit that they truly love one another._

* * *

Marinette paced around the large bedroom, biting her fingernails in nervousness. Alya sat on the bed, her legs crossed as she watched her best friend. "Uh, Marinette? Can you tell me what's got you bugging?"

"Adkjdfnknfdjnfjdn slept with Adrien xkndkndvkjndfkjn…" Marinette mumbled through her fingers.

Alya's mouth dropped to the floor and she shouted, "WHAT?! Marinette, THAT's what's got you so nervous?! Marinette, you've been married to the man for 3 years now. It was bound to happen eventual-"

Marinette grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth. "Alya, IT'S A HUGE PROBLEM! I'M PREGNANT! PREG! NANT! Adrien's going to hate me!" Alya blinked and moved her hands slowly from her shoulders.

"Marinette, this is an exciting time! Why would he be upset about you guys starting a family?" Alya questioned.

Marinette went back to pacing. "We knew we wanted kids, but he wanted to wait because of his career. But a couple of months ago, the moment…just happened. And now I'm late on my period and I took a pregnancy test and it was positive and NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Marinette shouted.

Alya got up from the bed and walked over to her. "Okay first, stop pacing. You look like a maniac." Alya put her hands on her friend's shoulders and stopped her. "Second, just tell him! He made a vow to always love you, and even though this wasn't his desires at the moment, he will support you and help you. Like he's supposed to."

Marinette looked at her and sighed. "How did you tell Nino?" Alya laughed. "I told him that he was going to be a father and he fainted."

Marinette snickered. "And?"

"And then he woke up. And he said he was the happiest man on earth. And 9 months later, I gave birth to two beautiful fraternal twins." Marinette faintly smiled. "They are pretty cute."

"Mhm. And I'm sure they wouldn't want to see their favorite aunt be so upset about something that's going to change her life."

Marinette blinked and slowly held her head up high. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell him when he gets off work today." Alya patted her shoulder. "That's my girl. And I'll be right with you when you tell him."

The door opened from downstairs and both of the girls went down the stairs. Adrien walked in, wearing a navy blue suit with a green tie and black dress shoes. He threw his briefcase on the couch and smiled at them. "Hey girls."

Adrien walked over to Marinette and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then ruffled Alya's hair. "Hey!" Alya shouted. Adrien put his hands on his pants pockets. "So what's going on?"

Alya pushed Marinette forward. "Marinette has something to tell you. It's very important." Marinette looked back at her and glared. Alya stuck her tongue out and Marinette turned back to Adrien, looking into his eyes. "Oh, she does?" Adrien asked, smiling at her.

"Um…" Marinette said nervously. "Oh look at the time, I must be getting home to feed the twins. Bye guys!" Alya said quickly, rushing out the door. Marinette protested and Alya looked back at her, winking. "You've got this." She mouthed to her. _YOU LITTLE FIBBER, YOU NEVER WERE GOING TO STAY, WERE YOU? I'M GONNA-_

"Huh, that was weird." Adrien said. Marinette twiddled her fingers together. "Uh, I don't know how to tell you this…"

Adrien put his hand on her arm and looked into her eyes. "Mari, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you. I want you to trust me, okay? That's what I'm here for." Adrien sweetly kissed her forehead and Marinette started turning red.

Adrien pinched her cheeks softly. "There's the red cheeks I missed so much."

Marinette took a deep breath. _Okay, I can do this. Just tell him. He won't be upset, right?_ "I'm pregnant."

Adrien's eyes widened in shock. He stayed silent for a while. "Adrien?" Marinette said, waving a hand in front of his face. No movement. Marinette hugged herself. "I knew you wouldn't be okay with it. I'll just get an abortion so you won't have to deal with it." _(A/N: Just a note, ABORTION IS NOT OKAY. Marinette only said that because she's emotional. SHE'S NOT ACTUALLY GETTING AN ABORTION. NOW ONWARD WITH THE CONTINUING PROGRAM.)_

Marinette started to walk away and Adrien grabbed her arm abruptly, pulling her back to him into his arms. "No, you will NOT get an abortion." Marinette looked at him confused. "But I thought you didn't want to have kids right now."

"Marinette, I did say that. But now that you're carrying our child, I couldn't be any happier. I've always wanted to be a father. Now you're making my dream come true. I will work less hours, I'll do some of the cooking, I'll do ANYTHING to prove to you that I want this baby."

"R-really?" Marinette stuttered. Adrien lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. "Of course I would. To know that my beautiful wife is having a child is an indescribable feeling. We're going to raise this child in a loving and safe environment. This is the best thing to happen to me. Well, besides marrying you, of course." Adrien winked slyly.

Marinette's whole face went red. Adrien grinned. "Aw, you're blushing! Were you scared to tell me this, Princess?" Marinette pushed him away and mumbled, "Shut up." Adrien pulled her back and kissed her softly. Marinette squeaked in shock, but kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck slowly.

Adrien broke the kiss and kissed her temple. "I love you." Marinette giggled. "I love you too." Adrien got down to his knees and patted Marinette's stomach. "And I love you too, Adrien Agreste Jr. Or Emma."

Marinette chuckled. "Silly kitty."

* * *

 _Penguin: BOOM. THE FEELS DELIVERED. All aboard the feels train, toot toot! xDD Thank you guys for reading! I'll see you guys soon! Bai bai! Enjoy your day/night/ afternoon! :3_


	8. Chrysanthemum

_Penguin: Hello chibis! If you've been wondering, there has been a glitch with the dates on FanFiction, I'm assuming. So for example, on Miraculous: Mine to Take, you'll see that the last date I updated says May 1st, but I've actually have updated on the Mondays and Fridays like I said I would. Same goes for this story. So if you've missed any chapters, go back and read them! :D I've gotten questions about the poll, because some people don't have access to a computer or can't find the poll. So if you want to vote, but have no way to, or you can't see it or find it, just PM me and I'll give you the poll and I'll count your vote in. Remember that the poll is finished when I finish Miraculous: Mine to Take! So make sure you get your vote in before that happens! So far, we have a tie between two stories and if we end up having a tie, I'll have to extend the poll time. So enough out of me, let's get to the next chapter!_

 _And by the way, there hasn't been any recent reviews for this time either, so that's why I'm not answering any._

 _Oh and Pinksakura271 gave me a flower request, but I forgot about it so if you're reading this Sakura, I'm so sorry! D: I completely forgot about it. So it'll be the next chapter :s (Again, I am so sorry you are free to throw rocks at me.)_

* * *

 _Chrysanthemum (Teleflora Website)_

" _Named from the Greek prefix "chrys-" meaning golden (its original color) and "anthemion," meaning flowering, years of artful cultivation have produced a full range of colors, from white to purple to red. Daisy-like with a typically yellow center and a decorative pompon, chrysanthemums symbolize optimism and joy._

"Come on Bugaboo, don't peak! It's a surprise!" Adrien chuckled as he led Marinette, holding onto her arm. She had her eyes closed and she frowned at him. "But I'm curious, I wanna know now!"

Adrien poked her nose playfully. "Impatient ladybugs don't get their surprises now, do they?" Marinette growled underneath her breath. "Are we there yet?" Adrien laughed. "Yes we're here, you can open them now."

Marinette slowly opened her eyes and saw all of her classmates (except Chloe of course) with their arms behind their backs, smiling at her. "Hey Marinette!" all of them shouted and giggled. Marinette looked at them confused. "Hey guys, what are you doing here-"

"Fire the water balloons!" Adrien screeched at them. All of them pulled their arms from their backs and shot water balloons at Marinette. Marinette screamed as the water balloons hit her and she used her arms to defend herself.

"Happy birthday Marinette!" All of them shouted. Marinette frowned and glared at Adrien. "Was this your idea?" Adrien smirked. "Maybe."

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL-" Adrien grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him. "Marinette, you are the light of my life, the sun to my moon, the light to my darkness. I love you, and I'll never stop loving you." Adrien got down on one knee and held out a ring.

Marinette covered her open mouth with her hand. "Oh my god, Adrien-"

"I want to wake up to your cute messy hair everyday for the rest of my life. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

"Say yes!" Alya shouted from the small of crowd of students. Marinette giggled and smiled at Adrien. "Yes I'll marry you, silly kitty."

"She said yes!" Adrien shouted, getting up from the ground. He picked up Marinette and spun her around, kissing her. The students cheered at the happy couple, the moonlight shining on them.

* * *

 _Penguin: I know it's short, but it was the best I could do. I originally was just going to have the proposal, but I decided to add the water balloon scene for more fun! :3 Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you on Friday! Bai bai! :D_


	9. Gladiolus

_Penguin: Hello chibis! Today is a special day because…_

 _IT'S MY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYY! :D Hehehe. Anyways, let's get to the reviews._

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Obsidiandragon182005: Yup, he's dead!_

 _Mayuralover: Lol xD_

 _Pinksakura271: Thank you! It was. More will be coming. (Eventually.) Yup. I don't think I could ship Mari and Max honestly. Yup, he's dead. Lol xD Adrien does what he wants. And we'll see in the last chapter._

 _Missdragongirl: Thank you!_

 _Once again, this was a request from Pinksakura271 by PM._

* * *

 _Gladiolus_

 _Honor and Remembrance, also embodies strength of character, sincerity, never giving up, and moral integrity. (Idk where she got it from so wherever it's from, I do not own this.)_

* * *

Cecilia looks down at Master Fu's grave, crying softly. Master Fu died from a heart attack a month ago. Cecilia hasn't stopped thinking about him since.

Cecilia looks at the path of dirt and notices a piece of paper. "Huh?" she whispers softly. She picks up the piece of paper gently and opens it. She immediately recognized the hand writing.

 _My deerling Cecilia,_

 _I am sorry our time was cut shortly. You are now The Great Guardian, and you know your responsibilities well. Deerja will always be there if you stumble, and so will Wayzz. Live your live happily, and do what you must to keep Paris safe. I know that I can trust you to make the right decisions._

 _Love always,_

 _Uncle Fu_

Cecilia re-read the note three times, and she started to sob uncontrollably. "Uncle…Fu…" Cecilia choked out from her tears. Deerja popped out of her purse and cuddled Cecilia's cheek. "Cecilia, I know you're hurting right now. But your Uncle Fu would want you to be strong."

Cecilia sniffled and looked at Deerja. "What if I can't do it? What if I mess up? What if I'm not good enough?" Deerja chuckled. "Cecilia, you've watched your Uncle Fu since you could walk. I'm pretty sure you've got it down pat. And no master is perfect, everyone makes mistakes. You are more than worthy to do this. I believe in you."

Cecilia wiped her face with her hand and looked at Uncle Fu's tombstone. "Okay."

* * *

The next day at school, Cecilia scopes out for a particular face. After a while, she locates the girl with blue pigtails and flower printed shirt. Cecilia walks up to Marinette hesitantly. Marinette was talking to Alya by her locker.

"So movies tonight?" Alya asked her. Marinette nodded. "Sure! Bring the movies and I'll make the snacks!"

Cecilia cleared her throat behind Marinette loudly and both of them turned towards her. "Oh, hey Cecilia!" Marinette said happily.

Cecilia sighed. "Look, I know we barely talk to each other Bug, but…Uncle is…gone." Marinette gave her a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with us?" Marinette asked. "I'm going to honor Uncle, be The Great Guardian my way." Cecilia says, her voice shaking.

"I'm a bit confused at this-" Cecilia grabs Marinette's wrist harshly and dragged her to the restrooms. "Hey!" Marinette yelled out. "Bye Marinette!" Alya chuckled, waving at her.

Marinette and Cecilia go into the bathroom and Cecilia pulls out her phone. "Why did you pull me into-"

"Shh!" Cecilia replied, dialing a number. The phone rings and Cecilia talks into the phone. "Hey, it's Deerie, it's an emergency of Miraculous importance. I'm in the girls bathroom, hurry." Cecilia hangs up the phone.

Marinette looks at her angrily and confused. "Who did you call to come here?"

Cecilia looks at her like she has three heads. "Cat Noir, duh." Marinette looked at her wide-eyed and shrieked, "WHAT?!"

"All will be explained in a minute-" Adrien ran into the bathroom and looked at Cecilia. "I'm here, what did you need?"

"Adrien…YOU'RE CHAT NOIR?!" Marinette yelled in disbelief. Adrien looked at her nervously. "What? No! What are you talking about?" Adrien glared at Cecilia and gritted, "What is Marinette talking about?"

"Well, this was bound to happen anyways, so let me explain some things." Cecilia calmly replied. Both of them crossed their arms and looked at her. "You see, my uncle, Master Fu, The Great Guardian, chose both of you as the Miraculous holders, the Ladybug earrings and the Cat ring. But, Uncle has passed away. And his wish was to reveal to you two as…Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Wait…Marinette is Ladybug?!" Adrien said in shock. "Wait, why did Master Fu want us to know our identities? We were supposed to keep them a secret!" Marinette questioned.

"It's a way to keep Paris safe in the future. As the new Great Guardian, I must do everything to protect Paris."

Deerja flew out of her pocket and waved at Marinette and Adrien. "And I'm Deerja, her faithful kwami!" Cecilia looked at Deerja. "You weren't supposed to come out yet!" Deerja giggled. "I can't help it! I wanted to see who it was!"

Cecilia sighed. "Anyway, Master Fu stressed that you guys can't tell anyone else. We can't put Paris in any danger whatsoever. So please keep this secret only between us, okay?" Marinette and Adrien nodded slowly.

"And as another rule as the Great Guardian…just protect yourselves, okay? We can't afford to lose any more Miraculouses."

"Got it." Marinette replied. "No problem, captain!" Adrien replied. Both of the girls looked at him. "What?" Adrien questioned. Marinette and Cecilia rolled their eyes at him. Two girls walked in, chattering and stopped in their tracks.

They looked at Adrien and he waved shyly. "GET OUT!" Both of them shouted at him. Adrien chuckled nervously and ran out of the bathroom. Marinette looked at Cecilia. "Come on, let's go help him." Cecilia nodded and both of them ran after him.

* * *

 _Penguin: I know it's short, but birthday girl makes the decisions around here. :P Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you guys on Friday for the last update of Mine to Take! Bye!_


	10. Marigold

_Penguin: Hello chibis! It's been a while, I know. xD Monday I graduated high school! Yaaaay! Also, I'm moving in a couple of weeks, so for this little series, I'm planning on ending it next week and I'm also hoping to post Privacy tomorrow or Friday. As for another full length story, I do not know what is it yet or when I'll be posting it. I just finished posting one, so I want a little bit of time before I start writing another one. I will probably try to start writing one once I settle into my new home._

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Guest: Let's just say, we all knew there was one. I just didn't write it. xD Thank you! We will see once I move into my new house._

 _Stef: You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome! And thank you for reading! No, I wasn't. xD Oh okay then. I always end my full length stories happy, just an fyi. xD_

 _Moonshade77: Thank you! xD_

 _Mayuralover: Thank you for reading! It really was. So many emotions has happened._

 _Cascade00: I'm sorry :s All great things must come to an end. I loved that you gave it a chance and read it. I can't believe it either. They always will! That's true. Aw, that's so cute and sweet! Well, I wasn't ALWAYS dedicated but I did update at least once a week xDD Aw, thank you! I have a one shot coming out soon so be on the lookout for that!_

 _CharlieBoneFan: Thank you for reading!_

 _Panteabooks: That is true. I don't like long ass stories._

 _Obsidiandragon182005: Thank you for reading! I think everyone can agree with that xD_

 _Missdragongirl: Thank you for reading! I love you for reading it! I know. It's sad :c But that just means there could be more great things in store? ;P_

 _Pinksakura271: Yup. We will see! Lol thank you! I would love that too. I've never been in a hospital, so I don't even know how I feel on them. Since I'll be studying in the medical field, I guess I'll know soon. Yup. Vice versa for Adrien. It'd be hard to refuse him now. Yup!_

 _Before I start the chapter, I have begun to write some stories that were on the poll. But I have realized that some stories need more than just the classmates and my OC and my sister's OC. So I am offering you guys a chance to be in one of my stories! I really do not want to make a bunch of OCs because it's tiring and I would forget all of them. So if you'd like your OC to be in one of my stories, please PM me. I'd prefer a PM because I wouldn't want anyone to steal your creation or ideas or copy you. But you can leave a review for it if you want. And fyi, since I'm posting Privacy this week, your OC would not be considered to be in there since that would be very last minute. And if you have a preference on which story you want your OC to be in, just let me know._

 _Here's the list in case you forgot:_

 _Miraculous: The Tales of The Ogre_

 _Miraculous: Fame and Fortune_

 _Unexpectedly_

 _Stay_

 _Kwami Advice Corner_

 _Slave to the Rhythm_

 _Will Work for Love_

 _Miraculous: Living in Ardour_

 _Sweet Nothing_

 _Miraculous: Code Lyoko_

* * *

 _Marigold_

 _Aside from being an important part of any organic garden as a pest deterrent, the Marigold has loftier meanings like:_

 _Despair and grief over the loss of love_

 _The beauty and warmth of the rising sun_

 _Winning the affections of someone through hard work_

 _Creativity and the drive to succeed_

 _Desire for wealth_

 _Cruelty and coldness due to jealousy_

 _Sacred offerings to the Gods_

 _Remembering and celebrating the dead_

 _Promoting cheer and good relations in a relationship_

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy!" Emma yelled, pulling on Adrien's sleeve. Adrien was sleeping on the bed, Marinette curled up next to his body. "Five more minutes, please." Adrien mumbled.

Emma jumped up and down impatiently. "We don't have 5 more minutes Daddy! You promised that we could see it! And it's starting soon!" Adrien yawned slowly and got up slowly. "Okay, I'm up." Emma grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Whoa! I didn't realize how strong of a grip you have!" Adrien shouted as she ran outside. Emma opened the doors that led outside and Emma dragged him down to the beach. "Emma, what are you-"

"Shhh!" Emma whispered. She ran to the chair and she pointed to it. Adrien sat on the chair and Emma climbed onto his lap. She looked up at the sky excitedly. "Any second now." Adrien chuckled. "What was so important that we had to wake up at-" Adrien paused to look at his watch. "7:54 in the morning?"

Emma pushed his head up and pointed at the sky and Adrien looked at it, squinting. "I don't see-"

Suddenly, the sun started to rise, orange appeared at the horizon. Adrien gasped softly as the sun rays started to illuminate the sky, showing the clouds and the bright blue sky.

"It's...so…beautiful." Adrien started to tear up a bit, his eyes shining with water. "Daddy, are you crying?" Emma questioned, looking at his face. Adrien shook his head, covering his face. "No sweetie, it's just…Daddy was cutting onions for dinner last night."

Emma giggled. "Silly Daddy, there's no reason to cry. You have me!" Adrien looked at his blue haired freckled daughter and grinned. "Yeah, I do."

Adrien ruffled her hair softly and looked at the sun rising. "So this is what I promised you, huh?" Emma nodded. "I said I never saw a sunrise before, so you promised that we could see one today."

Adrien laughed. "How did I forget that? Well darling, if you want to see another one, I'll wake up with you anytime." Emma gasped and looked at him with sparkly eyes. "Can we see one everyday?"

"Sure, why not? I'd do it in a heartbeat." Emma smiled at her father and the two of them continued to watch the sun. From the beach house, Marinette leaned against the open doors, looking down at them at the beach. Marinette smiled at the two and went back inside.

* * *

 _Penguin: I know, super short. But I thought this would be too cute and I couldn't let it not be posted! I like to bring the feels train! Woot woot! Anyways, I will see you guys soon! Bye!_


	11. Amaryllis

_Penguin: Hello! Forget today was Wednesday, so…yeah. xD I have decided that next week will be the last chapter of Miraculous: Springtime Memories since Spring is basically over. I am working on a one shot that was on the poll and it'll probably be posted next week. And after that, I don't know when I'll be posting. And this one shot isn't like any one shot I've written. It deals with a serious topic, which I'm not going to say right now. So I ask that you please show respect. Because aside from the cuteness and the sadness…It's time to write about a topic that we all have dealt with or saw someone experience. Even I've dealt with it, I'll admit it. There comes times when you feel worthless, or not beautiful. And it's okay. Don't listen to what anyone says. You are beautiful and unique. And if you ever feel like no one loves you…_

 _I do. I see all of your personalities when you write to me. And I love each and every one of you, even if we've never met face to face. If you ever feel depressed, talk to someone. Talk to me. I'll help you. And…thank you. Not just for the reviews or the PMS, but thank you for being you. Because that is the only thing I want from you._

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _SazHearT: Nope. Thank you! And I know! #Adrienette_

 _Izzy: Lol, it's okay. I didn't kill him lol. Yes, he's alive. They're alive. He's dead. xD I love you! Thank you! It's always there lol. I don't think I'd want this in real life. It's there. I won't delete it lol._

 _~Responses to Privacy~_

 _Evander1435: I would, but I don't want to. Sorry :s_

 _Pinksakura271: Yup. Really? xD That is true. Adrien knows he wants her. Gabriel would never. Plagg is like his second father._

 _UnicornSecrets: Lol yes, go Marinette! Well…Cat isn't like the typical cat. Yup, he learned his lesson. Thank you! I'm glad! And you're purrfect!_

 _GloryofMerlin: I changed it._

 _Kortni: I changed it._

 _CharlieBoneFan: Thank you._

 _Amarylils (Theflowerexpert)_

 _This flower is symbolic of splendid beauty. It is also used to indicate worth beyond beauty._

* * *

The school bell rang and Marinette hurried into the classroom, sitting into her seat panting. Alya looked at her and smirked. "Late again, Marinette? What happened this time?"

 _Another akuma attack. But I can't tell you that because then you'd figured out I'm Ladybug and post it on your blog. But I can't say that, can I?_

"My mom's car broke down, so she couldn't drive me to school." Marinette replied, giggling nervously. Alya blinked. "But you live right near the-"

"Good morning, class!" Mrs. Bustier announced as she walked in. "Today I want you to spend time working on your culture project. Remember that it's due on Friday!" Mrs. Bustier said.

Marinette looked at Chloe and saw her with her feet on the desk, filing her nails. "Aren't you gonna do your project, Chloe?" Chloe cackled and looked at Marinette. "Unlike you peasants, I have professional chefs to make my project for me."

"Why don't you actually do your own work for once? Wouldn't it feel good?"

"Why don't you get a new look, MariTrash? The whole flower print and pink pants are so outdated. No wonder why no one wants to ask you out on a date." Marinette froze in her seat and Alya glared at her. "Shut up, Chloe. No one can even stand a second around you."

"Chloe, Alya, that's enough." Mrs. Bustier scolded.

Chloe scoffed and went back to filing her nails. Marinette blinked and Alya looked at her. "Marinette, are you okay?"

 _It's true. I can't even get Adrien to ask me out on a date. I'm such a failure. I look like trash. I'm not pretty._ Tears started to fall out of Marinette's eyes and she got up and bolted out of the classroom. Everyone gasped and Adrien looked at the closed door, and then looked at Chloe. Alya rushed out the room, running after Marinette.

"Chloe, that wasn't cool. You need to apologize to her." Chloe snickered. "Me? Apologize? Do you know who I am, Adrikins? I am Chloe Bourgeois. And the Bourgeois family does not apologize." Adrien glared at her and Alya ran back into the room.

"She's gone."

* * *

Marinette hid in her closet and Tikki floated outside the closet door. "Marinette, please come out of the closet."

"No." Her phone rang three times before it went silent. "Alya's called you 37 times. And your parents are worried about you. I'M worried about you. Is this about what Chloe said? Ignore her, she's-"

"Everything she said was right. I'm disgusting and ugly and a failure. It just took me a while to realize it. But now I know the truth. Adrien will never ask me out on a date because I'm not beautiful."

"Marinette-"

"I want to be left alone." Tikki sighed and floated away from the closet. Marinette sat in the closet, cross-legged, looking at her photo album. She was holding a photo of herself and Alya at the zoo. The two were holding a popsicle and smiling at the camera.

Marinette's eyes welled up and she ripped the picture. She then started to rip every picture that had her in it. When she was done, she curled up into a ball and sobbed.

* * *

The next day at school, class was in session. Everyone was writing in their tablets for their projects. Everyone except for Marinette.

Because she wasn't there. But unlike all of the other times when she was five or ten minutes late, this was different.

She's about 30 minutes late to class. Something she's never done before. Nino whispered to Alya, "Hey, where's Marinette? She's never this late." Alya whispered back, "I don't know. This project's due in 2 days, and I can't do it without her. I called her 37 times yesterday and she didn't pick up."

The door slammed open and everyone turned to the door. Marinette was standing there, but with her usual attire, she was wearing a black hoodie that covered her whole entire face. "Marinette, you're 30 minutes to class. Care to explain?" Mrs. Bustier asked.

Marinette simply shuffled her way to her seat and sat down. Mrs. Bustier tsked and went back to writing on the board. Alya touched Marinette's shoulder softly. "Hey, you okay? Why didn't you ask my calls last night?"

Marinette shrugged her hand off and said quietly, "I'm fine." Chloe laughed and pointed at Marinette. "Hey everyone, look at what the mangy alley cat dragged in! It's MariTrash, wearing the worst outfit ever!" Everyone stayed quiet and looked at Marinette. She simply put her head down and Chloe cackled.

"Giving up, Marinette? You know you'll never be better than me. I am the best person ever, and you can't do anything about it!"

"Chloe, that's enough." Sabrina whispered. Chloe scoffed at her. "Don't tell me what to do, Sabrina, You're supposed to be backing me up, now instead you're defending this disgusting piece of crap?"

"Chloe! Go to the principal's office. Now!" Mrs. Bustier yelled. Chloe scoffed and strutted out of the classroom. Marinette slowly got up and walked out of the classroom. Everyone looked at each other, in worry for Marinette.

* * *

No one had seen Marinette until lunchtime. She sat at a table, alone, with no food. Alya whispered to Adrien, "Adrien, you need to talk to her. Cheer her up." Adrien nodded slowly and he sat at the table, across from her.

"Hi Marinette." Adrien smiled. Marinette stayed silent, not looking at him. "So…aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten anything all day." Marinette slowly shook her head no and then Adrien realized what she was doing.

It was the same thing that his father had forced him to do when his father wanted him to 'lose a couple pounds' for an important photoshoot. Adrien stared Marinette in the eyes and slammed his hands on the table. "Marinette, you can't starve yourself."

Marinette's eyes widened, the first real facial expression she's given all day. "Starving yourself doesn't do you any good. Who cares what Chloe says?"

"…Have you ever felt like you're nothing? Like you're not good enough? Like you're worthless?" Marinette whispered. Adrien grabbed her hand and looked at her. "Of course I have. Do you think models live a perfect life? They don't. but starving yourself isn't the answer. There's no reason to starve yourself because I think you're the most beautiful person in the whole world."

Marinette pulled her hand away and looked away from him. "That's not true." Adrien paused and then grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "Adrien, where are we-"

"If you don't believe you're beautiful, I'm going to prove to you that you are."

"But we're still in school."

"My dad will take care of it for me."Alya looked at them and then turned to Nino. "Where are they going?" Nino looked and smirked. "I have a feeling."

* * *

Adrien took Marinette to the top of the Eiffel Tower and Marinette stood in the middle, her arms crossed. "…It's the Eiffel Tower." Adrien chuckled, his hands in his pockets. "I know. But I have a reason of why I took you here."

 _(A/N: ~cues Umbrella scene music~)_

Marinette looked at him as he slowly walked towards her. "When I was little, my father used to make me starve myself because he said that I needed to look skinny for a photoshoot." Marinette looked into his eyes. "What happened?"

"I eventually did. But he got me so adapted to it, I eventually started doing it on my own. To look skinny. To feel like I'm worth something to him. To finally make him proud. But it was never enough. Never. I never ate, I was always throwing up. It got so bad that I passed out on a photoshoot and got sent to the hospital. Dad of course, didn't see the problem. But the nurse told me that I had an eating disorder. And she got me help."

"What about now?" Marinette whispered. Adrien scoffed. "Father still doesn't see the problem. But I got better. And now I eat healthy. But I don't want you to go through the same thing I did Marinette. I know that you're better than that."

"What Chloe said…it stuck with me. I started to feel like a failure. Like…like I wasn't pretty enough. She's right, you know. Guys aren't interested in me. And they never will be." Adrien tilted his head and stepped closer to her, their chests almost touching.

"I know someone who is." Adrien softly held her hand. "I should have asked you out. Because…I like you. I like you for who you are. No matter how inadequate you feel in the inside, you are enough. You're worth fighting for. You're incredible, talented, and gorgeous. Don't listen to Chloe, she's just jealous of your breathtaking beauty. I don't like you because how pretty you are. I like you because of who you really are. And one person shouldn't be worth changing yourself for."

Marinette blushed and looked up at him. "Y-you like me?" Adrien smiled and nodded. "I do. And I shouldn't have waited to tell you, I was just…scared. But I wanted to know…will you go on a date with me?"

Marinette's eyes welled up. "With me? Clumsy and weird Marinette?" Adrien chuckled. "I'd rather take a clumsy and weird Marinette than one who thinks she has to starve herself to feel beautiful. Because you already are." Marinette chuckled a little bit and smiled. "How many times are you gonna say that?"

Adrien grinned and hugged her. "Until you believe it." Marinette froze and slowly hugged him. "Okay." Tikki silently cheered in Marinette's bag and Plagg did a happy dance in Adrien's shirt pocket.

* * *

The next day at school, Marinette walked in confidently in the classroom with the project and sat next to Alya. Alya looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?" Marinette smiled and nodded. "Better than ever. I'm ready to present the project."

Chloe walked in front of her desk and sneered. "Ugh, it's MariTrash again. Are you gonna run out of the classroom crying like a little baby again?"

Marinette got up and glared at Chloe. "Guess what, Chloe? I don't care what you say anymore. Sure, you hurt me the other day. But I'm going to make sure you never hurt me again. I shouldn't have let your words get in my head in the first place. But I've changed. And I'm not even going to insult you today, because I know that you just bully me because you're lonely. So please go to your seat and go wallow in your self-pity."

Chloe gasped loudly and glared. "Why you little-"

"You heard the lady. Go sit down, Chloe." Adrien replied from behind. Chloe gasped at him. "Adrikins, you're siding with her?"

"Keep that mouth open longer and you'll be catching flies, Chloe." Nino replied. Chloe sneered and went to go sit down. The class applauded for Marinette and she blushed a little bit. Mrs. Bustier walked in. "Bonjour, class! It's time to present the culture projects!" The teacher looked at Marinette and grinned. "Bonjour, Marinette! You're looking better today! And you're on time! What made you change your mind?"

Marinette turned to look back at Adrien and he winked at her. Marinette turned back to the back and grinned. "Nothing, Mrs. Bustier. Absolutely nothing."

* * *

 _Penguin: Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Goodnight everyone._


	12. Viscaria

_Penguin: Hello everyone! Today is the last chapter of Springtime Memories, since it's basically summer already xD As of for bringing this back for next year, and the other ones, such as the Halloween and Christmas ones, my answer is yes. It will be back. As long as I remember them. XD And another lovely one-shot will be posted today. As of for next week for me posting anything, I do not know right now. Maybe another one-shot but it'd be the last thing I posted for a while. I can't say when I'll be able to post again after next week, but I will be writing so that I can have more stuff to post when I come back :D_

 _~Responses to MSM~_

 _Izzy: Thank you! XD Mine to Take is still there, it's just completed. xD You can go back and read it whenever you'd like. Thank you Izzy!_

 _Missdragongirl: Thank you! I love you!_

 _Mayuralover: Thank you!_

 _KayleneP: Hi! C: Thank you! This one's Viscaria, so your wish has come true!_

 _UnicornSecrets: Thank you! You should support the ones who you love no matter what. That is so beautiful, you sound like a true friend to her :D My heart shattered when I wrote it lol. It was something I'd never written before so I wanted to write something that would truly connect them in an entirely different way. Thanks UnicornSecrets! I'll be sure to contact you whenever I do! That's so sweet! I love you too!_

 _Pinksakura271: Yup, which is today. Thank you Sakura! I'm glad I can brighten your day! You're right. It's a horrible excuse, but when I use it no one questions it XDD (Jk, I'm hardly late for school.) Well I could do without the pink but I still like her outfit. She didn't because Marinette asked her to leave her alone. Chloe is an evil person, but I'd really like to see how she gets a miraculous. I say that all the time. I wasn't even thinking about that reference when I wrote that XDD_

 _Viscaria (Flowerstoturkey website)_

 _Meaning: Will you dance with me (A/N: That's literally all it said. xD)_

* * *

Marinette was in her room, singing and dancing to the radio in her pajamas. She pumped her fists and twirled around.

Chat Noir watched her from the balcony trap door and he snickered. He never though that his princess was such a good singer and dancer. He slowly opened the trap door and softly dropped down. Marinette's back was turned as she did the robot. As the song ended, Chat laughed and clapped.

Marinette froze and slowly turned towards him. "Chat, how long were you standing there?" Chat shrugged. "Only for a few seconds." Marinette sighed out a breath of relief. "But I saw everything from your trap door."

Marinette froze and glared at him. "You'll pay for that." Chat chuckled and wiped a tear from his eye. "Anyways, what are you doing here Chat? I didn't exactly ask for an audience."

"Well, I wanted to hang out, but seeing that you'd much rather prefurr to dance your little heart out, I thought that we should do something else instead." Marinette crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. _Not the cat puns…_

"And what did you have in mind?" Marinette asked. Chat held out a gloved hand and smirked. "My Princess, it would be an honor if you would give this black cat a slow dance." Marinette's face crept up a blush uncontrollably. "Um, ah, Chat, I don't-"

"Princess, you hurt me if you're going to say you don't dance when we both know that you just did in front of me." Marinette's face went red with embarrassment and Chat smirked. "I took the words out of your mouth, didn't I?"

 _Alright Marinette, it's just one dance with one of Paris's superheroes and the guy you may or may not have a crush on. You got this. No pressure._ Marinette slowly took his hand and he abruptly pulled her closer to him. He put his hand on her hip and she lifted her other hand, grabbing his and curling her fingers around his clawed hand.

Tikki shot out of her pillow and changed the radio to a slow song. Chat looked into her eyes and they slowly waltzed to the music. Chat twirled her and she came back to him, nervous. She had never done this kind of dancing before, especially with a boy.

Marinette accidently stepped on one of his feet and she gasped softly. "I'm so sorry, Chat!" Chat chuckled and shook his head. "No worries, I know you're nervous. But it's okay, just relax." Marinette took a deep breath and continued to dance with him.

Once the song was over, they both stopped and looked at each other. Marinette felt like she was on cloud nine. That kind of dancing excited her, made me want…more. It was like a fire ignited inside of her body.

Chat slowly let go of her and pulled away. "Well Princess, it's time for you to get your beauty sleep. Goodnight." He winked at her and went up the ladder. Marinette shook her head. She didn't want him to leave just yet.

She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. Chat turned to her with a surprised look. "Yes Princess?" Marinette twiddled her fingers, not sure of what to say to him. "Um…thank you…for the dance Chat."

Chat smiled at her. "Anytime." He climbed the ladder and she tugged on his tail to bring him back down. "Hey, watch that-"

Marinette quickly kissed him and Chat blushed, holding a hand to his cheek where she kissed it. "Goodnight." Marinette winked and went to her bed. Chat chuckled and climbed out of her room.

He thought about that moment they shared, dancing. Holding her so close, it was like…magic. He turned back to her door, and watched as the room went dark. He grinned and ran into the night.

* * *

 _Penguin: I'm such a MariChat fan. xD Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter of Springtime Memories. Be on the lookout for the new one-shot coming out today! Bye!_


End file.
